The present invention relates generally to cigarette cartons. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-pack carton with a flip-top lid.
In the past, cigarettes have generally been sold in packs containing about 20 cigarettes. These 20-cigarette packs have generally been packaged in cartons containing ten packs vertically arrayed in two rows of five packs. For package manufacturing and aesthetic reasons, it is desirable to package cigarette packs laterally in a flip-top carton. Recently five-pack and ten-pack flip-top cartons have been used. The five-pack cartons hold five packs stacked in a lateral configuration. The ten-pack cartons hold ten packs vertically arrayed in two stacked rows of five packs. The packs are removed from these cartons through a flip-top lid. The five-pack cartons include a bottom finger hole through which the user pushes up the stack of packs.
These earlier multi-pack cartons include innerframes which fold longitudinally up from the bottom edge against the inside face of the carton blank. The innerframes include a plurality of edges and cuts which hang up in conventional feeders. These earlier multi-pack cartons lack bottom dust flaps. The lack of bottom dust flaps detracts from the cartons' appearance. These earlier multi-pack cartons also have overlapping top flaps. These overlapping flaps hang up in conventional feeders.